Bioshock Challenge
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Title is as it says, guys this is purely a story for you all to play with and do as you wish. Check the inside for details and note the constants of the story, see if you guys want a hand at this. Good luck and have fun!


Bioshock Challenge

Author's Notes: Guys, this is a challenge to you…I will start this with a thought. Booker Dewitt, a man of Wounded Knee will be baptized in the river but do this and he becomes Comstock, don't do it and end up as a dead beat in debt drunk. What if there is a chance, a 'Comstock' who made things so different that it doesn't go unnoticed and he is the link that ends the looping chain?

Let's find this out, with my challenge trailer and here I will give you the background and then where this story goes…well, you guys have to write it yourselves. Most of the things other than the baptism aren't that necessary in your stories, just use the baptism result to generate a Booker for a fic. This is my brief introduction on my 'Booker.'

Good luck, and always remember…

Constants

And variables

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock series and it belongs to Ken Levine and the now disbanded team known as Irrational games…Rest in peace, my tribute to the Bioshock series.

* * *

"_Booker Dewitt, are you ready to be born again?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you accept that the Lord your Savior can heal you of your suffering, of your sins?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you accept that Jesus Christ is the Son of God?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Then I baptize you now, in the name of the Father, the son and the Holy Spirit!" Booker closed his eyes as his body was pushed into the water, the man feeling a lifting spirit off of his back as the pain and all the images melted away behind him like he was viewing a life through another man's eyes, seeing the guilt that plagued his actions before he rose again to the chorus of men who chanted 'Amen' in a broken unison around him, the former Calvary soldier finally breaking into a smile._

"_So what would be your new name?" The voice of Pastor Whitting took Booker by surprise as he turned to address the aging man of God with a look of evident confusion._

"_What?"_

"_Your name, normally men and women who are baptized sometimes like to change their names…a symbol of revoking the past life and living anew in the sweet loving arms of our Lord and Savior, so what would be your new name?" Pastor Whitting asked the young man who simply stared at the older man as if it were a joke before he shook his head in reply._

"_Me, change my name and forget? No thanks, but I am a man who regrets and takes it with him wherever he goes, I won't just throw away the reasons why I chose this like a toy to be used. My name is Booker Dewitt, and that's how I want to live my days."_

"_If you say so, Mr. Dewitt I can't stop you from your choice of name." Nodding to the old man, Booker walked through the circle with a new outlook on life and a positive feeling stirred in him that everything would be all right._

* * *

Present Day, America Senate Office

"Mr. Dewitt?"

"Huh? Oh, Robert and Rosalind! It's good to meet you face to face!" Booker's head rose from the ornate wooden desk that made up his office, the man pushing the bottle of alcohol away along with several paperwork stacks that accumulated his large desk for the two scientists as he gestured for them to take a seat. The two sitting in front of him were sibling physicists, Robert and Rosalind Lutece who were famous for their own theories and breakthroughs in the realm of physics only recently. Their theories that it could be possible to use hot air balloons to bring up things to the sky that Booker found he could have a use for such a technology, thus contacting the duo days after the discovery was made public for a thought that came to his mind. Making himself comfortable, he took an actual good look at the twins for the first time since he heard of their discoveries surprised to see just how similar they both were, their faces held a stoic and slightly unsociable gaze while wearing matching colors though their clothes were gender specific Robert having his hair slicked and Rosalind had a nice bun tied behind her head before Booker cleared his throat.

"Like I said, Mr. and Miss. Lutece it's great to see a breakthrough like this even existing in our history. I came to suggest to you an offer!"

"Depends on the _purpose_ of what you wish to accomplish with this task, Senator Dewitt." The male Lutece spoke dryly to the senator as he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, his hand moving to grab a few pages from his stack and placed it in front of them clasping his hands together.

"I want you to read this, it was a suggestion that I came up with two days ago and I think you might like it or if you don't find it satisfactory then I will leave you alone." Booker said with absolute confidence as the twins looked over the sheets of paper, both of them surprised if they even showed it turning yet another page as Booker gave some more information to the twins hoping inwardly that he could acquire their help.

"I was hoping this could cure a possible overpopulation problem in the distant future, I mean if you don't mind doing this for me…"

"Why do you even want to have such a plan drawn up? You know we are capable of doing it if you are asking us to do a job." Rosalind bluntly cut in for the man as he shrugged off the words, standing up to face the outside of his office observing the bright blue expanse that stretched out over his head as he replied with a much more softer tone of volume.

"I promised my wife…I would make a home for her in the sky."

"A home?" The twins now answered with incredulousness at his statement before Booker chuckled as well, recalling a conversation from years back when he spoke to his then fiancée how he wanted to explore the expanse of the world without the use of a ship but by the air, though of course his wife would tease how he would do that when he didn't want the trip to cost them a dime.

"_Well honey, I would build a castle in the sky…just for you and the people to live in, they can gaze down on the world and see it from afar knowing that they are given a chance of a lifetime. It's risky, but if a day comes like this…"_

He never really had the chance, she died before anything came to fruition and he did feel as if he failed once more, just like Wounded Knee when he gave into temptation to prove something to his colleagues. Speaking or thinking of the subject brought some tears to the man's eyes as he wiped it from the corners before he turned to look at the Luteces with his soft gaze.

"I…before she died, I made a promise and I just want to make sure I can keep it for her. I want everyone to share in that dream I promised, a chance to go to the clouds and live there for once, a chance for displaying how dreams can soar." Booker said with growing passion before the Luteces looked at each other with some thought in their minds before they both addressed the senator at the same time.

"We'll do it."

Columbia, 1902

"Governor, we cannot condone your actions with the Boxer Rebellion as now the world is viewing us as releasing this Columbia akin to that of a weapon to shut the other powers down. The government is calling off their protection of this city and denying it as a state."

"Please, I beg of the Senate to consider the circumstances-" Booker began before he was cut off the senate members shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dewitt but even dreams must end."

"I…I can't do that, I'm sorry. This was meant to be for good and we were in the area…"

"Again, no excuses Governor the city is finished and there's nothing you can do to say otherwise-" One of the senior members said before Booker had a scowl on his face, the man shaking his head again as he jabbed an angry finger in the direction of the senate from the screen an apologetic yet stern tone was used.

"I can, I secede from the American government and we'll stay in the city. That's my solution."

1908

"Yet another riot…the younger generations aren't happy about my rule as 'Governor'." The aged Dewitt sighed as he sat in his office, his hands holding yet another paper with the reading 'Riot in Town Center against the Regime Ruler'. Everything had gone to hell, he lost control after he announced that they would secede and some people rather took the boat down to the surface thus reducing his popularity for endangering the population, while those who were poor could not leave and resorted to having elections which Booker felt wasn't in good interest. They knew nothing of the burdens placed on this city and he was willing to bet they would not even have a plan once they got to the threshold of power, he had seen those types before…and it did sicken him.

"Mr. Dewitt? It's Robert and Rosalind, we're coming to see you…it's urgent." The knock on the door alerted Booker as he stood up, knocking over his chair accidentally before he set it upright and walked to the door with a worried face opening it to reveal the pair of siblings.

"What is it?" Both siblings pause awkwardly as they looked at each other once again and back with some concern.

"Come with us."

New York, 1893

"Hey, the deal is off you hear me? The deal is off!" Booker Dewitt yelled out in the alleyway, his mind all in a haze as he rushed towards the two men in the empty street one in particular clutching a blue bundle in his arms dressed almost like a man of the clergy but with a look of a brazen leader the former Pinkerton agent immediately went for his priority.

"Hey! Give her back!" Booker grabbed one of the men who shrugged off his attempt and entered the wall where an interior of a building was, but the ex-soldier was not to be stopped as he grabbed the hands of the man with a brown beard, the man turning to face him stunning Booker slightly as he felt a hint of recognition in the man.

"What the hell? Hey! Give me back my daughter!" Booker pushed the detail out of his mind as he grabbed Anna trying his best to pull away but instead the other man held his ground pulling the baby into his grasp, the two men struggling with one another. Unknowingly to the few who were involved in this event a third party was viewing this particular sight with deep concern, one man in particular with brown hair and half colored white strands.

"What the hell is this place?"

"Another reality."

"Where you refuse the baptism," Robert finished before Rosalind continued.

"And you become a dead beat drunk drowning in debt."

"And to save your debts…" Robert continued as Booker looked closely to see the man in the tear in the wall was winning as the tear began to close, the governor observed helplessly as his other self was thrown back the tear closing in front of the man but there was no victory.

"You sold your daughter to a man, who utilized us and our technology for his own purpose." Rosalind commented as the governor closed his eyes, unable to even believe what he just heard.

"You're telling me that this is me, in another dimension? This…drunk, this in debt person who would stoop so low to sell his daughter is me?" Booker couldn't believe it, it was seemingly impossible yet he witnessed it in front of him as the twins didn't react to his thoughts instead continuing to speak as Robert gestured.

"We don't lie…"

"We are truthful and blunt with you as we can."

"Thanks for the thought, but why are you showing me this?" Booker decided the time for games and words was at an end for him as Robert and Rosalind looked at him each with the same stoic face.

"We wish for you to help him."

"Pay off the debts that he owed to himself, by going to the reality…"

"Where that man with the baby went." Robert finished for the twins before Booker rubbed his eyes with his fingers, the prospect of even going into this reality had its own dangers as he turned to the Luteces.

"So what's the catch?"

"You'll lose your memory, and you'll try to find a jumbled sense of words to comprehend the situation." Rosalind said with no sugarcoating the results while Robert nodded, Booker turning to see his counterpart staggering off into the distance lost and broken by the loss while it pained the governor who did not even have the opportunity to have a child.

He had talked with his wife about this, but she passed on before she could and he never took another wife or even adopted a daughter for the pain it caused. The conversations came back to Booker as the man paced back and forth, if this broken man was him and had a daughter what happened to him? What changed to make him the person he saw now staggering into the distance and if it were possible, could he save this man and his daughter from some stranger who used the same technology as the Luteces? What would happen more importantly to Columbia?

"Columbia is finished here, Mr. Dewitt."

"Soon the masses will be unhappy and the city will turn to ruin even if you step down or continue your reign as a 'tyrant'."

"Your choice." Both twins simultaneously said as Booker stood still, his lucid mind already reasoning inside of him. The baptized man knew that even the city was finished, he had seceded from the American government and because of his patriotic spirit to America he refused to comply and instead deluded himself into thinking only he knew what was right…but it seemed that the riots were getting to him, and they were right in a way. The dream that he had was just that, a dream for selfish reasons did he commit himself to doing it and for the people but even then would he stop? He knew he couldn't, the pressure was too high and he had made a fair share of costly decisions already…the man had enough.

"Well, will you set Columbia down?" He asked the Luteces who nodded at him as he felt a bit more reassured in his own decision, his determination in his eyes as he straightened his coat adjusting the cuffs.

"I'll do it, tell me what to do."

End

Author's Notes: This isn't really my best work, though the rest of this story or whether you wish to change what happened after the baptism is up to you to change...though the constants for your story are:

Booker is baptized but remains as Booker

He makes Columbia

That's pretty much two of the constants, so do what you want with this story, it's all you do. Make a story of your own from these two and add it to the main story.

Have fun!

VI


End file.
